O Véu de Maya
by alfred32
Summary: história original inspirada em várias crenças esotéricas e com elementos que vão do terror, a fantasia e ao Sci-Fi. Heitor é um jogador de futebol que passou para o outro lado do véu, ou seja morreu. Junto com amigos sobrenaturais o ex-jogador tenta viver bem em sua nova realidade. Essa fic é minha tentativa de escrever uma história New Weird, um gênero novo da ficção especulativa.
1. O Outro Lado do Véu

**O OUTRO LADO DO VÉU**

**Introdução**

A percepção do mundo ao nosso redor nos é dada graças aos nossos sentidos. A realidade nada mais é do que estímulos que o nosso cérebro recebe através dos olhos, ouvidos, paladar e tato. Nossos sentidos estão longe de serem perfeitos, por isso nossa percepção de mundo não é absoluta. É uma mera ilusão. Através desse pensamento que algumas religiões como o hinduísmo desenvolveram o conceito de **Véu de Maya**. Segundo seus filósofos o que pensamos ser o mundo real objetivo, o que nós conseguimos captar com nossos sentidos, nada mais é do que uma distração sensorial. A verdadeira realidade das coisas esta além do que o nosso corpo pode mostrar. Extrapolando esse conceito criei essa história que mistura muita coisa que aprecio, um enredo sobrenatural, passagens surreais, uma pitadinha de fantasia urbana e de ficção científica. Espero que gostem.

**Parte 1**

- Nossa! Mas que lambança, mano! - Disse o demônio.

**Heitor Sacramento** acreditou por um bom tempo que nunca mais veria aquela criatura que tanto o atormentou no passado. Pelo visto estava enganado. A criatura tinha um corpo esquisito, muito magro, beirando o esquelético, e sua pele era de um tom amarelo forte. Sua cabeça com um quadro avançado de calvície exibia dois pequenos chifrinhos que poderiam passar despercebidos por alguém mais desatento. O demônio andava sem roupa, mas não mostrava nenhum sinal de acanhamento.

A primeira vez que Heitor viu aquele demônio, na época ele ainda era uma criança, ficou apavorado. Mas com o decorrer do tempo e com as recorrentes aparições dele, Heitor foi se acostumando a essa bizarrice até que perdeu todo o medo. Após tantos anos de convivência os dois chegavam a ser quase como velhos amigos.

Heitor estava de pé no quarto de hotel olhando para si mesmo que, ao mesmo tempo, também estava deitado na cama. Seu corpo morto jazia com olhos arregalados sobre uma possa de seu próprio vômito. O quarto, que estava uma bagunça só, tinha tudo o que um famoso decadente precisava para por um fim na sua carreira. Muita bebida, remédios e um pó branco que além de estar espalhado por quase que todos os cantos sujava o nariz do jovem abatido.

- Isso é que é saída com estilo!

- Porra! Você vai ficar aí mangando da minha tragédia o dia todo?

- Não é por nada não, mas você chegou a acreditar que iria acabar de outro jeito? Trancado no quarto, enchendo o rabo de cocaína e uísque. Fala sério, você quis esse resultado, não é?

O corpo astral de Heitor se sentou em uma poltrona acolchoada que enfeitava o lugar ainda continuando a olhar para o seu eu físico que agora iria começar a definhar. Como era sua primeira experiência fora do corpo tudo era novidade. Apesar de não ter mais pele e nem terminações nervosas, Heitor ainda conseguia sentir a maciez do acento e o frio incômodo do ar condicionado que parecia estar ligado na potência máxima. Engraçado era que em seus últimos instantes de vida aquelas pequenas sensações passaram despercebidas por causa da quantidade de tóxico que poluía sua mente. Agora, morto, ele finalmente estava livre da influência das drogas. Ao menos uma coisa boa nisso tudo.

- Diabo dos infernos! Isso foi culpa sua!

- O quê?! - Se queixou o demônio, fazendo uma expressão falsa de ofendido bem debochada. - Você faz suas cagadas e a culpa agora é minha?! Eu estava presente por acaso quando você experimentou pela primeira vez? Te obriguei a algo?

Em seus primeiros instantes de morte Heitor devaneia um pouco e pensa no que o levou aquele momento. Lembrou das peladas na rua em frente da casa de seus pais quando criança, lembrou de sua escolinha de futebol e de seu primeiro jogo profissional. Tudo ia tão bem. Quando foi que as coisas começaram a dar errado? Se perguntava para tentar entender.

Heitor quando criança era aquele tipo de menino que todo mundo queria escolher para jogar em seu time. A brincadeira começou a ficar séria quando seu tio percebeu que aquele estilo de jogo natural poderia ser muito rentável algum dia. Agindo rápido, pois idade naquela carreira era crucial, o homem matriculou o sobrinho na escola de futebol que dirigia.

Mostrando um talento que só melhorou após ser apresentado a técnica não demorou para que Heitor fosse convidado a jogar em um time pequeno da região. Após cinco partidas em que foi a estrela seu tio decidiu que o menino tinha potencial para voos mais altos. Um vídeo foi gravado mostrando seus lances de bola e enviado até um time europeu. Em pouco menos de um ano a vida de Heitor mudou radicalmente. Com dezessete anos o garoto passou a ganhar por partida um montante que seus pais não conseguiam acumular nem com um ano de trabalho.

Heitor nunca foi muito humilde e ter muito dinheiro no bolso não ajudou quanto a isso. Em pouco tempo o espírito de estrela subiu à cabeça e o jogador em ascensão deu as costas a sua família e a sua origem. Para ser sincero a família também não ligou muito para a rejeição do filho. Não se importavam desde que a grana continuasse entrando na conta.

- Vai ver esse negócio de fama e dinheiro é coisa do capeta mesmo. Eu ainda estaria vivo e bem se continuasse na minha cidadezinha, **Asa Branca**.

- Ah, tá. Vai apelar para aquele mimimi de pobre menino rico? Se você não soube administrar sua riqueza a culpa é toda sua. Chances de seguir por outros rumos não faltaram.

De volta aos seus pensamentos, Heitor se lembra de seu deslumbramento quando sua conta começou a engordar. O contrato milionário com o time da liga europeia superava e muito as expectativas de um garoto que viveu a vida inteira em uma cidade pequena do interior.

Aproveitando que era solteiro, não que isso fosse fazer lá muita diferença, Heitor torrou boa parte da grana em boates e com acompanhantes. Uma mais bonita que a outra. As mulheres tinham um nível de beleza que o garoto matuto só havia visto antes à distância, em revistas masculinas. Ter tido a oportunidade de levar muitas delas para a cama foi quase que a realização de um sonho. Um sonho meio mesquinho, pode ser. Mas o que esperar de um adolescente sem outras preocupações na vida? Agora, depois que essa fase terminou de forma trágica, Heitor revive aqueles momentos em suas memórias. Em retrospecto ele chega a conclusão que deveria ter maneirado um pouco.

A porta do quarto abre de supetão. Adentraram por ali duas camareiras e o dono do hotel. O trio olhou para a cena com uma expressão de desgosto. Não estavam surpresos, nem chocados. Aquela não foi a primeira, e provavelmente não seria a última, morte naquele hotel.

O homem rechonchudo se aproximou do cadáver esparramado na cama. Ele pretendia checar a pulsação do jovem, para ter certeza se ele realmente tinha morrido, mas o estado do presunto estava tao deplorável que não foi preciso.

- Esses famosos drogados são foda! - Reclamou o dono do hotel. - Dá até vontade de negar o pedido de hospedagem deles. Mais um que foi para o quinto dos infernos! Já vai tarde!

Heitor não estava acostumado a ser ofendido assim tão abertamente. Ele, como um bom fantasma, estava invisível para os vivos. Mas isso não significava que seu corpo etéreo não tinha substância. Instintivamente Heitor empurra o gordo. Aplica tanta força que o homem cai para trás e se estatela todo no chão.

- Estou vivo?! - Perguntou Heitor já abrindo um largo sorriso no rosto com uma vã esperança de que tudo aquilo não passasse de um mal entendido.

- É, acho que vou ter que te dar algumas aulinhas de como o mundo funciona do outro lado do véu. - Respondeu o demônio amarelo.

No breve instante em que Heitor se virou para conversar com o seu amigo sobrenatural o rechonchudo já se pôs de pé e continuou a conversa com as camareiras. O homem levantou tão rápido que Heitor nem viu isso acontecer. Era agilidade demais para alguém daquele tamanho.

- Ôxe! Ele já tá aí?

- Cara, presta atenção que vou te ensinar uma coisa. - O demônio foi até uma mesinha de centro pegar um pesado jarro de cerâmica. Heitor pensava que seres etéreos atravessassem paredes e objetos. Não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam. Após pegar o jarro o demônio o arremessa no dono do hotel. Acerta em cheio a testa do homem. Ele cai novamente no chão e dessa vez parecia que não ia se levantar mais.

- Porra é essa?! Você matou o homem de graça?!

- Só continue olhando.

No curto espaço de tempo de um piscar de olhos o gordo estava de volta em pé conversando com as camareiras e o jarro arremessado estava de volta ao seu lugar. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Mas como?

- Lição número um do guia do passageiro do outro lado do véu: você pode interagir com tudo como se você ainda fosse material, mas assim que a sua interação termina as pessoas se esquecem do que aconteceu e as alterações provocadas por você são revertidas.

- Credo! Que estranho!

- Estranho?! Cara, dá para se divertir muito com isso. Você nem imagina.

**Parte 2**

Heitor Sacramento tinha apenas dez anos de idade quando o viu pela primeira vez. Já era de madrugada, ele estava sozinho no quarto tentando dormir. O sono não conseguia chegar, pois seu estado de alerta não permitia. Algo que era compreensível, tendo em vista a companhia. O demônio amarelo olhava para ele da porta do quarto, com um sorriso meio descarado no rosto. A desagradável companhia durou um bom tempo. Até que Heitor resolveu enfrentar seus medos e puxar conversa com a estranha criatura. - Quem é você? - Perguntou a criança.

A criatura amarela já foi uma pessoa um dia, mas já fazia tanto tempo que ela não lembrava mais qual era seu nome quando estava viva. Acabou por escolher um por conta própria. - **Sete Estradas**. - Respondeu ao menino.

Sete Estradas não era um demônio de verdade. Alguns poderiam considerá-lo como sendo um obsessor, mas a bem da verdade ele mal conseguia chegar ao ponto de ser um encosto. Sua natureza não era de todo maligna como sua feição sugeria, ele só não levava nada muito a sério. Como aquelas pessoas esculhambadas que faziam graça com tudo e não se preocupavam com quase nada. O filtro cultural de Heitor, que era alimentado pela religião cristã rígida de sua mãe, acabou considerando aquela entidade como sendo um demônio. Pois era a definição mais fácil que sua mente conseguia compreender. A bem da verdade Sete Estradas estava bem longe de ser isso.

- Menino, quer ver uma coisa bem legal?

Movido pela curiosidade, Heitor seguiu Sete Estradas até a sala da casa. O "demônio" guiou o garoto até a tevê e ligou o aparelho. Era duas da manhã, estava passando um filme. Filme este que não era aconselhável a garotos de dez anos. Heitor fez menção de ligar a luz da sala, mas Sete Estradas proibiu. - Você não vai querer acordar seus pais, não é? Senta e relaxa.

Heitor sentou no tapete da sala com os olhos grudados na tela. O filme estava começando, o título acabou de ser mostrado. O filme se chamava Judite: Jornal de Domingo. Logo na primeira cena Heitor ficou ruborizado. Uma mulher morena de cabelos negros compridos tomava banho. Instruído pelos pais a não assistir aquele tipo de filme Heitor quis desligar a tevê, mas Sete Estradas impediu. - Deixa de bobagem, rapaz! Agora que esta ficando bom!

Vencido pelos argumentos do "demônio" Heitor permaneceu sentado assistindo. A ideia de interromper o filme foi logo vencida, pois o garoto começou a gostar do que via. A mulher do filme, provavelmente a **Judite** do titulo, se enrolou na toalha e foi até a porta da casa. Como a porta era de vidro dava para ver que havia um jornal do lado de fora. Em uma cena pastelão, Judite abre a porta e tenta pegar o jornal. Nesse simples movimento a porta fecha prendendo sua toalha quando ela já estava do lado de fora da casa. Judite tenta se soltar, mas sem sucesso. Após algum tempo a mulher larga a toalha e foge tendo apenas um jornal para se cobrir.

- Não disse que você ia gostar.

Aquele foi o primeiro empurrãozinho de Sete Estradas que levou Heitor para o "mal caminho", como a mãe do menino gostava de dizer.

**Parte 3**

Heitor estava acompanhando Sete Estradas até a saída do hotel. - E agora? - Perguntou o rapaz. - O que vai acontecer comigo?

- É meio tarde demais para se preocupar com isso, não acha? - Sorriu Sete Estradas.

Aquele hotel ficava no centro de uma megalópole, Heitor havia se hospedado lá, pois iria gravar um comercial de shampoo naquela cidade no fim de semana. Seus planos foram por água abaixo quando ele cedeu para o seu lado mais negativo e se entupiu de droga. Chegou a um ponto que seu coração não aguentou mais.

Ao sair do hotel, Heitor pôde ver como aquela cidade parecia sendo vista do outro lado do véu. Uma olhada superficial não veria muitas diferenças. Uma olhada mais atenta iria revelar alguns sujeitos estranhos andando entre os pedestres, uma casa ou um centro comercial localizados onde não deveria haver nada, um veículo exótico ali e acolá... As diferenças eram sutis, mas estavam lá.

- Você esta me levando para onde?

- Hehe, esta com medo?

Heitor estava ciente de que sua vida foi regada a muitos excessos. O tipo de vida que sua mãe diria estar fadada a danação. Agora morto era natural que Heitor temesse o que pudesse vir pela frente.

- Não se preocupe, seja lá o que aconteça com você estarei do seu lado. - Heitor não sabia se devia ficar preocupado ou aliviado com isso. - Então? Quer ir para onde? Acho que temos um tempinho livre.

- Gostaria de voltar para casa. Mas ela esta tão longe. - Depois de se lastimar Heitor se lembrou dos filmes de fantasma que assistia de vez em quando. - Então? Agora que estou morto posso me teleportar ou fazer qualquer coisa do tipo?

Sete Estradas riu, riu tanto que Heitor ficou sem graça. - A rotina de uma pessoa não muda tanto depois que ela faz a passagem. Me diga: quando vivo o que você fazia quando queria ir de um lugar a outro?

A pergunta era tão obvia que Heitor até sentiu dificuldade em respondê-la. - Pego um ônibus, um avião ou táxi. Depende.

- Se você estivesse vivo e quisesse voltar para casa você agora faria o quê?

- Iria para o aeroporto.

- Então vamos lá.

Ignorando o fato de já estar morto Heitor foi até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo e esperou pelo transporte que o levasse até o aeroporto. Quando o ônibus chegou o ex-jogador acenou. Ele não tinha esperança de ser atendido, mas contrariando as expectativas o motorista encostou.

- Eu não deveria estar invisível? - Questionou Heitor ao seu amigo "demônio".

- Sim, esta. Mas isso não significa que não consiga influenciar o comportamento dos vivos.

O ônibus estava cheio, Heitor e Sete Estradas tiveram que viajar em pé, se segurando nas argolas. Os passageiros pareciam poder vê-los as vezes. Um homem calvo de meia idade andou do fundo do ônibus até a frente, quando passou por Sete Estradas teve o cuidado de se desviar.

- Qual é? Esse cara te viu!

- Não. Ele desviou de mim pelo mesmo motivo que o motorista do ônibus encostou após você dar o sinal.

- Eles nem perceberam o que estavam fazendo?!

- Conscientemente não.

- Isso já aconteceu comigo? Eu já fiz algo por influência de um morto?

- Aff, isso acontece com todo mundo a toda hora. Não há necessidade de se alarmar.

Após meia hora de viagem a dupla chega até o aeroporto. Em uma condição normal Heitor iria até o guichê comprar uma passagem, mas não carregava nem uma bagagem.

Por ter viajado muito quando vivo Heitor sabia o nome de quase todas as companhias aéreas do país. Por isso achou estranho ver o anuncio daquela companhia que para ele era desconhecida. Seu nome soava estranho, não era do tipo que alguém se esqueceria facilmente. Seu logotipo era vermelho e mostrava um dragão oriental formando a primeira letra, o S. **Sabani** não era um nome comum para empresa aérea.

- Nós viajamos aqui. - Disse Sete Estradas.

O atendente da Sabani era um homem branco de vinte e poucos anos. Estava vestindo uma roupa formal comum a trabalhadores de aeroporto. Nada dele destoava a não ser o chifre de dez centímetros no meio da testa.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? - Perguntou o atendente em um tom bem desinteressado.

- Uma companhia aérea dos infernos! Literalmente! - Comentou Heitor em tom de piada. O atendente olhou para ele com tanto desprezo que o jovem se sentiu envergonhado e decidiu ficar quieto.

- Desculpe, ele é novo nisso. - Falou Sete Estradas. - Precisamos de duas passagens para Asa Branca.

O atendente entregou dois tíquetes para Sete Estradas. Não pediu para checar nenhum documento, apenas recebeu algumas moedinhas estranhas da mão do "demônio" amarelo. Onde ele carregava aquelas moedas era um mistério, já que andava nu. Parecia que elas tinham se materializado do nada em suas mãos.

O avião sobrenatural era idêntico ao dos vivos, do lado de dentro e do de fora. Heitor sentou na primeira fileira da direita, perto da janela. Sete Estradas estava ao seu lado, no sentido do corredor.

Os outros passageiros do avião pareciam normais, não havendo nada neles que denunciasse o fato de que estavam todos mortos. Heitor até sentia que aquela viagem seria apenas mais uma entre tantas que já passou. Estava enganado.

O decolar do avião decorreu como o esperado. A mudança de pressão fez com que Heitor sentisse um friozinho na barriga, como o de sempre.

- Aí? Quer uma bebida? - Perguntou Sete Estradas. O "demônio" chama a aeromoça mais próxima e pede o que ela estava oferecendo no carrinho de bebidas.

- Eu não sabia que morto ainda bebe e come. - Disse Heitor.

- Estar morto não é muito diferente de estar vivo. Já te falei. - Disse Sete Estradas enquanto entregava o copo a Heitor. O jovem bebeu sem nem saber o que era. O gosto era bom, mas não lembrava nada que ele já tivesse experimentado.

Após descobrir que ainda podia beber e comer, Heitor aprende que um espírito também podia dormir. O dia foi cheio, ele só percebeu o quanto estava cansado quando parou. Encostado naquele acento confortável Heitor deita a cabeça na janela e cai no sono por alguns minutos. A soneca foi rápida, mas quando voltou a abrir os olhos tudo estava mudado.

Heitor ouve um grito e por isso desperta sobressaltado. O coração etéreo de Heitor começa a bater mais forte quando ele olha para a janela do avião e vê um céu vermelho sinistro ao invés de um lindo céu azul de verão, como era o caso antes dele dormir.

Olhando para baixo Heitor não vê mais uma cidade, mas sim um terreno rochoso cortado por vários rios vermelhos de lava. Era o inferno, Heitor sabia disso. Ele olha para o seu lado e fica aterrorizado ao ver o rosto de Sete Estradas. Apesar de ainda reconhecer o amigo, agora a expressão do "demônio" estava pavorosa. Seu sorriso estava aberto além da capacidade humana, e seus olhos pequenos emitiam uma sutil luz avermelhada. Seus dois chifres que não mediam mais do que cinco centímetros agora eram tão grandes que davam uma volta em cima de sua cabeça.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Sete Estradas percebendo o estado de pânico do seu amigo, mas sem entender o motivo para isso.

- Não! Por favor não! - Começou a gritar Heitor. - Eu me arrependo! Por Deus!

- Garoto, você esta me fazendo passar vergonha. - O avião desceu em uma versão bizarra e distorcida de um aeroporto. O prédio ali perto tinha as vigas amostra e a parede quase toda deteriorada.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! - Heitor olhou para o seu redor e notou que os passageiros que antes eram tão normais agora pareciam diferentes. Ainda mantinham a fisionomia humana, mas suas roupas estavam chamuscadas e seus corpos estavam feridos. Cheios de chagas e machucados.

A aeromoça, a mesma que havia atendido Heitor momentos antes, se aproximou. Seu rosto também havia mudado. Suas feições de boneca foram substituídas por um crânio a mostra. - Algum problema, senhor?

Heitor baixou o rosto para olhar para as próprias mãos. Notou que também havia mudado. Assim como os outros passageiros ele também estava com as roupas chamuscadas e a pele toda cortada.

- Oh, Jesus! Me tira daqui! - Quase que como se alguma entidade superior tivesse atendido suas suplicas subitamente aquele cenário foi deixado para trás. As feridas em seus braços haviam sumido, o céu voltou a ficar azul e as pessoas voltaram a aparência comum. Sete Estradas, por sua vez, voltou a sua fisionomia natural, a de homem esquelético, amarelo, pelado e com chifrinhos.

Todos do avião ficaram encarando Heitor, meio que o repreendendo pela cena que ele fez. - Estou de volta?! Obrigado, Deus!

- Nós já chegamos. Só não entendi o porquê do surto. Tem medo de avião?

- Por um momento pensei que tinha ido parar no inferno. Foi tão real!

Sete Estradas fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça bem devagar, como se desaprovasse algo que Heitor acabou de dizer. O ex-jogador notou que estava sendo julgado então perguntou o porquê da reprimenda.

- Cara, você quer se punir?

- Claro que não! - Respondeu Heitor tão rápido que fez Sete Estradas ter a certeza de que a verdade era justamente o contrário. - Quem iria querer isso para si mesmo?

- Lição número dois do guia do passageiro do outro lado do véu: você agora vive entre várias frequências vibracionais. Pense no mundo como um cenário com várias camadas. Indo da versão mais sinistra até a mais utópica. Se você atingiu uma frequência tão ruim a ponto de a considerar um inferno, meu amigo, você esta com muitos problemas não resolvidos.

**Parte 4**

Heitor tinha doze anos na época, estava começando a treinar na escolinha de futebol do seu tio. Sabendo que sua mãe ficaria muito preocupada se ele contasse a ela sobre aquele problema, o menino preferiu tirar suas duvidas com uma pessoa que ele achava ser muito mais sensata. Sua avó paterna.

Como Asa Branca era uma cidade pequena, praticamente todo mundo morava perto de todo mundo. **Dona Genoveva** morava a apenas dez minutos de caminhada da casa onde Heitor vivia. Não era problema para ele fazer algumas visitas surpresas quando tinha interesse. Já que tempo livre naquela idade ele tinha de sobra.

Genovava era uma senhora de oitenta anos que apesar da idade avançada conseguia se virar bem vivendo sozinha. Ela tinha uma cor de pele bem negra que não passou para os filhos, que puxaram mais ao marido holandês dela, que há muito havia falecido. Quando jovem seu quadril largo atraia muito a cobiça dos homens, mas agora com a idade avançada era mais motivo de piada do que de qualquer outra coisa.

A mãe de Heitor nunca gostou muito de sua sogra, apesar da senhora sempre tê-la tratado bem. A aversão dela vinha apenas pelo fato de ter um grande preconceito em relação a religião da sogra.

Heitor abraçou sua avó e pediu sua benção. Após beijar a mão da idosa foi logo pedindo seu conselho em relação a uma visita indesejável de um homenzinho amarelo esquisito.

- Menino, você tem um dom. Pena que sua mãe não me deixa trabalhar nisso.

- Se eu contasse isso a minha mãe ela com toda certeza diria que estou sendo assediado pelo demo.

- Aff, aquela maluca vê o capeta em tudo. Não sei como seu pai aguenta ela.

- E o que eu faço com ele. Devo ter medo ou não?

Dona Genoveva fez uma expressão pensativa, mas decidiu por não dar um palpite sem ter certeza antes. Ela então achou melhor conferir nos búzios para ver o que seus guias diziam quanto a isso.

- Garoto, você não tem muita razão para ter medo. Ele não quer seu mal.

Heitor chegou a sorrir, pois se sentiu aliviado com aquela constatação.

- Só não brinque muito com ele. Você não precisa dar ouvidos a tudo o que ele diz. Ele não é totalmente mal, mas nem totalmente bom.

- A final de contas o que ele é?

- Um exú.

**Parte 5**

Heitor não morava mais em Asa Branca faz uns oito anos, desde quando saiu da casa dos pais para tentar a sorte na Europa. Ele morava em São Paulo, mas agora que estava morto não via sentido em voltar para lá, para sua casa vazia. Preferia rever sua família. Seu pai e principalmente sua mãe.

Na frente de sua antiga casa Heitor automaticamente toca a campainha, esperando que alguém atendesse. Seu chamado foi ignorado, Sete Estradas explicou o porquê.

- Seus pais talvez tenham ouvido a campainha, mas como foi você que tocou, um fantasma, eles irão se esquecer de que ouviram o som assim que ele passar.

- Então como a gente entra?

- Você não tem a chave?

- Tenho, mas...

Heitor pega sua carteira do bolso e tira uma chave de dentro dela. - Mas essa chave não é real. Quer dizer, é uma "chave fantasma", não? - Heitor carregava tudo o que estava usando quando morreu, suas roupas e por consequência a carteira que estava no bolso com tudo o que ela tinha dentro.

- Isso não tem importância. - Explicou Sete Estradas. - O mundo em que você vivia também não é real.

Heitor não entendeu o que seu amigo exú queria dizer com aquilo e resolveu nem pensar no assunto para entender. Apenas pôs a chave na fechadura da porta e a abriu. Para sua surpresa funcionou.

- Venha. - Disse Heitor convidando Sete Estradas para entrar.

A mãe de Heitor estava na cozinha preparando a comida do almoço. Seu pai estava na sala assistindo a televisão que transmitia o jornal de meio dia. Assim que entrou Heitor abraçou o pai e lhe deu um beijo na testa. O velho reagiu ao gesto do filho sem muito carinho e assim que o garoto deixou de tocá-lo ele se esqueceu do que havia acontecido.

- Poxa, pai! Até você?!

- Heitor, acho que não é uma ideia muito boa permanecer aqui.

Deixando a sala para trás, Heitor vai até a cozinha e abraça sua mãe. O mesmo que ocorreu com o pai aconteceu com ela.

- Acabou, Heitor. É melhor você deixar o que te prende para trás.

Enquanto assistia a tevê o pai de Heitor é surpreendido por uma notícia de última hora desesperadora. A foto de Heitor apareceu no canto da tela enquanto o apresentador do jornal falava sobre ele. O homem estava anunciando a morte do jogador, assim como as circunstâncias que o levaram a óbito.

O pai misturou choro com grito em uma expressão máxima de desespero. A mãe foi correndo para sala atraída pela zoada para ver o que estava acontecendo com o marido. Quando ela percebe o motivo da tristeza cai em desespero também. Heitor fica entre os dois, tentando consolá-los, mas sem conseguir fazer nada.

- Heitor, vamos embora daqui!

Heitor não ouvia seu amigo, estava transtornado. A culpa remoendo o peito, pois ele sabia que aquela dor que seus pais sentiam foi causada por ele. Sete Estradas estava certo, mesmo Heitor não querendo admitir. A morte no quarto do hotel não foi completamente acidental.

Heitor grita alto até fazer com que o cenário a sua volta mudasse. A casa dos seus pais que era colorida, em uma decoração influenciada pelo gosto por Reggae da mãe, se tornou cinza. O piso quadriculado se transformou em uma grade de arame, olhando para baixo dava para ver um vazio sem fim.

Ao olhar para os seus pais Heitor não via mais seus entes queridos. Via um casal monstruoso com o rosto de cabeça para baixo. Sete Estradas ainda estava ao seu lado, agora assumindo sua feição mais monstruosa. Dessa vez o exú percebeu o que estava acontecendo com o amigo e decidiu reverter sua situação.

- Heitor, pára com isso!

O pai-monstro voltou sua atenção para Heitor e começou a falar com ele. - Morto na merda. Seria melhor não ter um filho do que ter um que terminasse desse jeito.

- Heitor, não dê ouvidos a eles. - Disse Sete Estradas. - Eles são o lado sombrio dos seus pais. Todo mundo tem um lado sombrio. Seus pais te amam, mas por mais que se ame uma pessoa sempre se tem um pensamento ruim ou outro em relação a ela. Eles só mostram um lado da verdade. O pior lado da verdade.

- Desde que eu vi pelos jornais os seus primeiros escândalos eu soube que tinha te perdido para o mundo. - Disse a mãe-monstro. - Seu lugar é aqui. Você sabe disso. - A mulher monstruosa estendeu a mão direita para Heitor, ela queria que ele a tocasse e aceitasse ficar ao seu lado naquele inferno. O ex-jogador quase cede e aceita o convite. Sete Estradas grita um potente não. Que teve um efeito de acordar Heitor de seu estado de autopiedade.

- Quer saber de uma? - Disse Heitor convicto. - Eu não devo nada a vocês.

- Como você pode dizer isso, menino endiabrado?! - Disse a mãe-monstro.

- Se vocês me viram indo pelo "caminho errado", por que não fizeram nada para me corrigir? Dane-se não é mesmo? Desde que meu trabalho engordasse suas contas bancárias tudo bem.

O rosto do pai-monstro ficou ainda mais grotesco a medida que ele perdia a calma, mas Heitor não se intimidou. - Você não seria nada se não fosse pela nossa criação!

- O único que se importou comigo nessa vida foi meu tio, que Deus o tenha. Mãe eu te amo, mas isso é fato, você torrava quase todo o nosso dinheiro na igreja esperando que um milagre caísse do céu e o meu pai no bar tentando afogar a frustração do emprego de merda.

- Olha só o quanto que você conseguiu! - Reclamou a mãe-monstro. - É ou não uma dádiva divina?

- Não mãe, isso se chama trabalho e dedicação. Desculpa, mas não vou mais me lastimar por causa de vocês.

O inferno foi deixado para trás, agora Heitor estava novamente na versão da casa de sua família do mundo terreno. Sua mãe ainda abraçava seu pai, um tentando consolar o outro, os dois de volta as suas formas humanas convencionais. A cena partiu o coração de Heitor, mas ele estava decidido que não iria se culpar por causa disso. Ele fez algo de muito errado, estava ciente desse fato, mas achava que tinha formas melhores de lidar com aquilo do que se castigar eternamente.

- Sinto muito. - Disse Heitor aos seus pais, mesmo sabendo que não era ouvido. - Eu faria tudo diferente se pudesse voltar atrás.

- Não se preocupe tanto com isso. - Disse Sete Estradas. - Na próxima vez que vocês formarem uma família haverá uma nova chance.

Era a segunda vez naquele dia que Heitor não entendia o que seu amigo queria dizer. Não importava, ele tinha outras preocupações em mente.

- E agora? - Perguntou Heitor ao exú.

- Sei lá, quer ir para onde?

- Nenhum lugar em especial.

- Tem um lugar para dormir aqui?

- Só essa casa, mas acho que se eu permanecer aqui vou fazer mais mal do que bem.

Sete Estradas pensou um pouco até vir com uma resposta. - Já sei! Você podia ir morar comigo.

Heitor por toda sua vida conviveu com Sete Estradas pensando nele apenas como um demônio, um ser sobrenatural, um espírito, um exú... Nunca lhe veio a mente que mesmo um espírito desencarnado precisaria de um lugar para chamar de lar. - Você mora em uma casa?

- Claro que sim. Eu tenho cara de mendigo por acaso?

**Parte 6**

Aquilo não era bem uma casa, estava mais para um prédio de subúrbio. Eram três andares que possuíam dois apartamentos por andar. Entre os inquilinos não havia nenhum vivo, alguns deles tinham uma condição de morto bem evidente. Sendo por causa de orelhas pontudas que lembravam a de elfos ou por causa de um rosto felino, entre outras anatomias chamativas.

O prédio ficava no centro da cidade de Asa Branca em um ponto bem visível, apesar disso mesmo vivendo toda sua infância e parte da adolescência naquela cidade Heitor nunca tinha o visto antes. Era uma daquelas construções que só eram acessíveis do outro lado do véu.

Sete Estradas levou o amigo até a portaria e avisou ao porteiro que a partir daquele momento Heitor iria morar com ele. Se aquela cena tivesse acontecido no mundo dos vivos seria algo de deixar o povo de orelha em pé. Dois homens solteiros morando juntos poderia chamar atenção. Não ali. O porteiro acenou positivamente sem dizer uma palavra.

- É só isso? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Venha, vou te mostrar meu apartamento. Amanhã a gente sai para procurar um emprego para tu.

- Emprego?!

- O quê?! Você acha que só porque esta morto vai ficar de bobeira?! Não estou interessado em sustentar marmanjo!

- Eu nem sabia que morto precisava de sustento.

- Como eu já disse uma caralhada de vezes: a rotina de uma pessoa viva não é muito diferente da de uma morta.

Heitor subiu as escadas com o amigo e foi até o apartamento dele. Era simples, mas muito acolhedor. Além disso a janela da sala proporcionava uma bela vista da cidade.

Aquela noite Heitor foi dormir se perguntando o que o futuro lhe reservava em sua nova condição. Ele fechou os olhos e ao cair no sono sua mente divagou animada para aproveitar todas as oportunidades que o futuro podia lhe proporcionar.


	2. Churrasquinho Metafísico

**CHURRASQUINHO METAFÍSICO**

**Introdução**

Talvez eu não tenha tempo para fazer um romance muito grande, por isso preferi fazer capítulos com histórias fechadas. Sempre que eu tiver uma nova ideia de aventura para o herói da trama eu venho aqui e posto algo.

Geralmente histórias de fantasia usam como base ou a religião cristã mais tradicional ou o folclore europeu, principalmente o folclore da Inglaterra e as mitologias grega, celta e nórdica. Em O Véu de Maya vou tentar colocar elementos de mitos menos comuns nesse gênero, a começar pelo título dessa obra.

Nesse capítulo você verá muita influência de religiões afro-brasileiras, escolhi esse tema, pois só o vi representado em enredo de fantasia no filme Besouro. Aqui tomei algumas liberdades, pois antes de qualquer coisa essa história é de ficção, mas a ideia geral acho que representei bem. Nos próximos capítulos, se eu continuar, tentarei trazer elementos de folclores menos conhecidos como algo oriental ou até mesmo brasileiro.

Para criar essa fan-fiction eu me inspirei no estilo nonsense de Douglas Adams, nos animes Blood Lad e Ao no Exorcist e no conto "Quem Atirou na Minha Cabeça?" de Alliah.

A representação do inferno no capítulo anterior eu tirei dos filmes de Silent Hill. Alguns personagens desse capítulo foram inspirados em figuras da religião. Mais ou menos como os easter eggs dos filmes de super-heróis, só que pelo lado místico da coisa. Essa fanfic é só uma história que criei para entreter, não fique ofendido e aproveite a brincadeira.

Não tenho intenção de ser escritor profissional, aqui é só um passatempo. Tem gente que gosta de jogar video-game ou RPG. Eu prefiro escrever. Vai desculpando qualquer erro de concordância ou de semântica, por que português não é minha área, e sim exatas.

Sem mais enrolação fique agora com o segundo capítulo da aventura de Heitor Sacramento no mundo espiritual. Espero que gostem.

**Parte 1**

Tem muita gente que se queixa de que seu chefe é ruim como o capeta. Se Heitor Sacramento conseguir passar naquela seleção de emprego ele vai poder dizer isso com mais propriedade. Já que seu chefe seria um capeta de fato. O homem estava vestido de terno e gravata, mas apesar de tanta pompa no fim das contas atuava como um simples fiscal de provas, daquelas de concurso público ou vestibulares.

Após um discurso introdutório breve e com palavras vagas sem muito significado, o fiscal distribuiu as provas para os candidatos. Só havia uma vaga, ali todos eram concorrentes. Heitor tentou se concentrar na prova e se esquecer da cara feia do seu possível futuro chefe. Um homem de pele vermelha e cabelo lambido de tão liso. Para completar a cena ele no queixo tinha um cavanhaque muito do cretino.

Heitor olhou para a prova e começou a lê-la. As perguntas eram estranhas, ele nem sabia por onde começar. Durante toda a sua vida Heitor nunca passou por um emprego "normal", nunca sequer passou por uma entrevista de emprego. Quando perguntou a Sete Estradas se existia times de futebol no outro lado do véu o exú olhou para ele com cara de raiva e pediu para ele deixar de frescura e procurar um emprego de verdade.

Heitor largou os estudos assim que terminou o segundo grau, não que qualquer faculdade dos vivos fosse ajudá-lo a responder aquele questionário. Engenharia pós-humana, morfo-misticismo, meta-integração demonológica... As matérias de estudo que dão base aquela prova não eram comuns ao nosso mundo acadêmico.

Para sorte de Heitor a prova era objetiva, de múltipla escolha. Se fosse discursiva ele com toda certeza iria entregá-la sem fazer nenhuma pontuação. Não que isso fosse fazer lá muita diferença, já que ali o intuito era ser o melhor de todos para conseguir a vaga. Pouco importava se o candidato respondeu muito ou quase nada. O importante era ser selecionado.

Quando parava de responder as questões, chutando o resultado de todas elas e marcando aleatoriamente, Heitor dava uma olhada para seus concorrentes. A maioria deles tinham um aspecto que poderia passar por a de um humano convencional, com exceção de dois deles. Um que estava sentado no fundo da sala, que tinha corpo de crustáceo e cabeça que lembrava aquelas aboboras de dia das bruxas americano. O outro sentava na terceira cadeira da segunda fileira. Seu corpo era coberto por pelos azuis. Heitor olhou atentamente para ele e achou graça quando se lembrou de um personagem de filme de super-heróis que era parecido com aquela fera.

- Pronto, acabou. - O fiscal vermelho foi recolhendo as provas de forma abrupta. Os candidatos não reclamaram da atitude ríspida do sujeito, pareciam até ter medo dele. Algo bem compreensível.

- Daqui a uma semana a empresa irá entrar em contato. Quem for o candidato selecionado receberá a ligação. Se você não a receber significa que você perdeu. Então não torre nossa paciência ligando para gente perguntando se passou ou não. Quem fizer isso vou mandar uma praga das boas!

Quando o capeta disse isso a maioria dos candidatos ficaram tensos e muito assustados. Heitor era um dos poucos que ficou indiferente as ameaças. Ele havia passado por um inferno, literalmente. Depois daquela experiência não havia mais nada que pudesse assustá-lo.

Heitor após fazer a prova volta para onde estava morando, o apartamento que dividia com Sete Estradas. Quando entrou na casa não encontrou o amigo, ao invés disso só um bolo muito bonito dando bobeira na cozinha.

Heitor foi checar se havia alguém em casa, como não tinha ele aproveitou para passar o dedo no bolo. A passada foi de leve, por isso ele achava que seria imperceptível.

O gosto do bolo lembrava morango, mas era um pouco diferente. Nada do outro lado do véu era exatamente igual ao que se tinha no mundo dos vivos, principalmente a gastronomia.

Como se tivesse adivinhado, alguém entrou assim que Heitor fez sua travessura. Antes mesmo de ver quem era, Heitor já havia percebido que era seu amigo voltando para casa. Ele estava certo, mas não conseguiu adivinhar que Sete Estradas estava com companhia.

O homem era alto, mas tinha um feição bem infantil. Era alegre demais além de falar estranho, trocando algumas letras como se fosse uma criança pequena. Heitor olhou para o convidado e se perguntou se ele era de alguma forma retardado.

- Olha só o que eu fiz para você! - Sete Estradas levou o crianção até a cozinha e mostrou a ele o bolo. O sujeito ficou em uma animação tão infantil que Heitor achou graça daquilo de tão ridículo.

- Ebá! - Disse o homem enquanto batia as palmas e dava pulinhos. - "Bolho"! "Bolho"! "Bolho"! - A alegria do bebezão desapareceu assim que ele viu uma marquinha de dedo em seu presente. Sua cara enfezou de vez, lembrando aquelas crianças mal criadas. - Quem mexeu no meu "bolho"?!

Sete Estradas olhou para Heitor com olhos esbugalhados. Como se acabasse de descobrir que ocorreu um erro fatal.

- Que foi? Foi só uma dedadinha.

O homem infantil olhou para Heitor com cara de raiva, mas a expressão dele era tão bobona que Heitor não deu muita importância. Para completar ainda fez pouco caso.

Irritado, o amigo de Sete Estradas saiu do apartamento pisando duro. Não querendo saber de mais presente nenhum.

- Eita cara, você não devia ter feito isso.

- Seu amigo é uma figura. Quem é ele?

- O nome dele é **Pitoco**. Você não devia ter feito isso. Não se mexe com o bolo de um erê sem que ele dê a permissão.

Heitor sorriu ainda fazendo pouco caso do erê. No dia seguinte ele viria o resultado.

**Parte 2**

- Sai da frente! Sai da frente!

- De novo?!

Heitor foi correndo da sala até o banheiro com uma agonia intensa para resolver um assunto urgente. Sentado na privada ele põe para fora o que o atormentava. Era a sexta vez só aquela manhã. A diarreia estava tão intensa que ele praticamente evacuava água. Uma água marrom e bem fedorenta. Dessa última vez ela veio acompanhada por uma camada de um líquido avermelhado.

- Mas esse amigo seu, viu! Se eu encontrar ele de novo...

- Quem mandou ser guloso? - Sete Estradas pegou o telefone para fazer uma ligação. Cinco minutos depois veio com uma solução. A solução estava em um copo que continha um liquido acinzentado. - Bebe isso. Liguei para Pitoco e ele me disse o que fazer para curar sua caganeira.

- E eu devo confiar nele?! Eu é que não bebo esse negócio, daqui a pouco esse troço me faz por as tripas para o lado de fora.

- Deixa de bobagem! Erês não são de mentir.

Convencido pelo argumento, Heitor pegou o copo da mão do exú e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo. O gosto era horrível. - Credo! Parece cinza!

- Parece não, é.

Após tomado o remédio amargo a situação intestinal de Heitor foi se normalizando, depois de uma hora parecia que ele nem havia passado por aquele perrengue.

- Ô, descansado, comprei jornal.- Disse Sete Estradas. - Assinalei nos classificados algumas vagas de emprego que podem te interessar. Fala sério, eu sou mais uma mãe do que um amigo.

Deitado no sofá, Heitor pegou os classificados e leu quais eram essas benditas vagas. Auxiliar de Exorcista, Gerente de Casa Mal Assombrada, Técnico em Curandeirismo, Agente do Centro de Controle de Maldições, Anjo da Guarda e Desenvolvedor de Sonhos.

- Mas não tem nada digamos assim... Normal?!

- Defina normal.

- Um emprego que não envolva nenhuma maluquice paranormal.

- Você esta morto, cara. Essa condição de vida é uma "maluquice paranormal".

Heitor leu as descrições das vagas por alto, sem muito interesse. Depois jogou a folha do jornal em um canto e voltou a tentar dormir. Só que o exú não deixou. Sete Estradas dá um pontapé no sofá fazendo com que Heitor ficasse em estado de alerta. - Ei!

- O pessoal do prédio vai fazer um churrasco hoje a noite.

- E daí?!

- E daí que você vai, encostado!

- Pra quê?! Não conheço ninguém.

- Por isso mesmo. Uma pessoa tem mais chances de conseguir emprego quando tem muitos contatos. Você vai lá e vai dizer para todo mundo que tá procurando trabalho. Com sorte alguém te indica para alguma empresa.

- Tá bom. - Disse Heitor enquanto se virava de costas para Sete Estradas e voltava a dormir.

**Parte 3**

A churrasqueira estava acesa, um homem de quatro braços virava as carnes que assavam com uma espatula e ao mesmo tempo despejava sal e atiçava o fogo do carvão. Uma mulher ia de mesa em mesa com uma bandeja nas mãos distribuindo tira gostos. Heitor não sabia o que eram aqueles caroços pretos. Pensou que fossem azeitonas, mas quando tentou por um na boca sua comida ganhou asas e fugiu de suas mãos.

O playground do prédio onde Sete Estradas morava ficava no fundo, a área não era muito grande, mas o pessoal se virava a ponto de ser possível aproveitar o espaço para a socialização. Haviam três mesas espalhadas que formavam grupos entre quatro e sete pessoas. No fundo do playground o pessoal mais jovem dançava ao som de música sertaneja que ecoava de um aparelho de som meia boca.

Heitor estava tão desenturmado que gastava seu tempo encostado na parede com os braços cruzados. Sete Estradas notou isso e resolveu dar um empurrãozinho para o seu amigo se soltar mais.

- Quero que você conheça um amigo meu. - Estava dizendo Sete Estradas a um homem com perfil meio andrógeno e de cabelos louros compridos. O exú levou o louro para falar com Heitor. - Quando conheci esse cara ele ainda era vivo. Você acredita que mesmo encarnado ele conseguia me ver?

- Impressionante. - Disse o pseudo-europeu enquanto apertava a mão de Heitor. - Oi, como é que vai?

- Bem. Me chamo Heitor.

- Sou **Ashta****r S****h****e****ran**, prazer.

- "Ashta" o quê?!

Cortando a pergunta indiscreta de Heitor, Sete Estradas forçou uma mudança de assunto. - Conta para ele como é lá no império galáctico.

- Sabe como é, o de sempre, quando não tem um gray causando problema tem alguma revolta reptiliana para contornar. - Ashtar Sheran gostava de falar sobre seu império, falava tanto que mal deixava os outros participarem na conversa. Heitor fingia interesse, balançando a cabeça positivamente e abrindo um sorriso amarelo.

- Não tem nenhuma vaga de emprego lá no império galáctico, não? - Perguntou Sete Estradas. - Seu pessoal sempre esta precisando de um piloto de nave.

- Me manda o currículo dele por e-mail que eu vejo o que posso fazer. Deixa que eu mando para o RH de Delta-7. - Aquela era a forma cortês de Ashtar Sheran dizer que não estava interessado em Heitor como funcionário. Certas desculpas não mudam não importa em que setor da galáxia você viva.

A conversa não rendeu mais nada, Ashtar Sheran inventou uma desculpa qualquer para se afastar e aproveitar o churrasco em outro canto. Heitor não mostrou muito interesse com sua companhia. Se resumindo a dizer um apático: - Vai lá.

- Você também não faz o mínimo esforço, não é? - Reclamou Sete Estradas. - Se mexe aí!

- Tá bom, tá bom! - Apesar da resposta de Heitor ele continuou a ficar no mesmo lugar de sempre, sendo um verdadeiro segurança de parede. Notando que se dependesse de Heitor aquela noite não iria render nada, Sete Estradas forçou outra situação que ajudasse na socialização do amigo.

- O cara foi uma celebridade! Jogou em um dos melhores times da Europa quando vivo! Ô, Heitor! Vem cá contar sua história! - Sete Estradas estava sentado perto de uma das mesas conversando com uma roda de pessoas. Heitor queria ficar quieto em seu canto, mas seu colega não o deixava em paz.

Sabe quando você não esta com humor para nada e tem um amigo chato que fica te empurrando para várias pessoas com as quais você não quer conversar? É mais ou menos isso o que estava acontecendo.

A contragosto Heitor puxou uma cadeira e foi ficar junto de Sete Estradas e aquelas pessoas desconhecidas.

- Acho que já te vi antes. - Disse uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos com pele clara e cabelos castanhos encaracolados. - Você é aquele jogador de futebol que morreu de overdose, né?

No mesmo instante que ouviu isso Heitor fechou a cara. Não gostava de ser lembrado dessa fase da vida.

- Heitor, essa é **Lu****z****ia**. - Apresentou Sete Estradas a garota inconveniente. - Ela é muito boa em resolver problemas de vista.

- Pode me chamar de oftalmologista. Se preferir.

- Esta precisando de algum secretário ou faz tudo?

- Não, trabalho sozinha.

Depois que a garota parou de falar outra pessoa na roda tomou a palavra. Um homem idoso de pele negra que andava de muletas por lhe faltar uma perna. Na cabeça usava um boné vermelho. Na boca fumava um cachimbo. Se vestia de uma forma bem interiorana, com roupas simples que lembravam um trabalhador da lavoura.

- O garoto esta procurando uma ocupação? Eu posso ver se o povo da mata esta precisando de alguém para fazer traquinagem com caçador ou atrapalhar o pessoal que se perde na floresta.

- Que diabos de emprego é esse? - Perguntou Heitor de uma forma debochada sem ter noção do quanto estava sendo rude.

- É o tipo de trabalho que me sustentou ao longo de tantos anos. - Reclamou o saci.

- Cadê essa carne que nunca fica pronta? - Interrompeu Sete Estradas antes que começasse uma briga ali na mesa.

As horas foram passando e Heitor ficou na mesma, sem ter nenhum interesse em puxar assunto com quem quiser que fosse. No final da festa, quando o povo já estava arrumando as cadeiras e limpando o chão, Heitor foi abordado pela última pessoa com a qual queria conversar.

- Ainda com raiva "dieu"? - Pitoco, o erê, segurava uma bola de futebol em baixo do braço esquerdo e com a mão direita bebia refrigerante quente, ou como gostava de chamar: água doce.

- O que você quer? Já aprendi minha lição.

- Sete Estradas "dixe" que tu procura emprego.

- Sim? E...?

- Pitoco ajuda! - Disse o erê dando alguns pulinhos.

- Tá, tá. Faça o que você quiser. - Heitor concordou sem acreditar que o meninão pudesse fazer realmente alguma diferença. Naquela noite ele dormiria após assistir um filme. Ao acordar o telefone iria tocar com uma notícia inesperada.

**Parte 4**

Cada frequência vibracional no mundo tem suas grandes corporações que controlam o mercado naquela faixa. Aqui nós temos a Globo, a Coca-Cola, a Fiat... Na frequência onde Heitor existia havia uma gigante chamada Sabani. A empresa tinha braços em praticamente todos os mercados econômicos daquela realidade.

Heitor estava conversando com o seu mais novo chefe, o sujeito de pele vermelha que lembrava o capeta. O sujeito entregou ao jovem um contrato para ele assinar. Heitor ficou meio desconfiado.

- Assinando isso aqui eu não vou ceder minha alma imortal não, né?

- Claro que não. Sou um exú, me chamo Sete Riachos, se você quiser vender a alma vai ter que procurar outra entidade.

Heitor pegou o contrato e começou a ler todas as clausulas muito atentamente. - Olha lá, viu. - Depois de quase dez minutos o jovem pegou a caneta da mão de Sete Riachos e assinou o contrato.

- Muito bem. Pode começar essa segunda. - Falou o vermelhão com um sorriso no rosto que Heitor achou meio macabro.

De volta ao apartamento de Sete Estradas Heitor foi recebido por uma galera com muita alegria.

- Chegou! O novo trabalhador! - Gritou Sete Estradas. O resto das pessoas que se amontoavam na sala gritaram juntos para fazer uma algazarra.

- Estão fazendo uma festa? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Imagina, é só uma sessão de cinema entre amigos. - Respondeu Sete Estradas.

No sofá da sala estavam sentados um homem vestido de vaqueiro, um capoeirista e Ashtar Sheran. No tapete, sentado com as pernas cruzadas, estava Pitoco que brincava com outro erê, esse uma menina.

- Estão assistindo o quê? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Ainda não botei o filme. Espera um pouco. - Sete Estradas colocou um DVD no aparelho e apertou o play. A televisão começou a transmitir mais um filme de Judite.

- Ah não, putaria agora não! - Questionou o vaqueiro.

- Desenho! Desenho! - Gritou Pitoco.

Ashtar Sheran também quis fazer uma sugestão: - Eu tenho A Irá de Khan lá em casa, se quiserem eu trago para a gente assistir.

Heitor deixou seus novos companheiros discutindo na sala e foi até o quarto. Lá, sozinho com seus pensamentos, ele repassa os seus primeiros dias como morto na mente. Talvez aquilo não chegasse a ser um paraíso, mas para quem acreditava que após a morte viria o vazio aquela nova vida era um lucro e tanto. Heitor deita na cama e dorme. Dessa vez sonha com um mundo utópico e perfeito que cada vez mais chegava perto de suas mãos.


	3. Domingo na Praia

**DOMINGO NA PRAIA**

**Introdução**

Não sou muito entendido em espiritismo, pois não estudo a fundo a ideologia. O que vi por alto é que a crença menciona algo relativo a frequência vibracional e nível de existência. Pelo o que eu entendi, e posso estar errado então vão me desculpando, segundo eles o mundo vive como se fosse separado em várias camadas. Uma sobreposta a outra, indo de uma realidade mais sinistra, que chamam de umbral, e a que é o extremo oposto. De um nível de felicidade inimaginável para nós que vivemos a dura realidade desse plano de existência.

Outro termo tirado do espiritismo que acho bem interessante é a ideia de "sintonia". Nessa crença para que uma pessoa seja influenciada por um ser ruim ela precisa estar sintonizada com o obsessor. Ou seja, a pessoa pode ir a um lugar cheio de "influência ruim", mas não sentir nada, pois sua mente não estava sintonizada "com o mal".

Quando leio a palavra "frequência" e "sintonia" não consigo deixar de imaginar algo parecido com estação de rádio. Nessa história eu tentei passar um pouco essa ideia de mundo dividido em "estações de rádio". Que ao meu ver tem ligação com a visão de mundo do véu de Maya, que diz que a gente pode não perceber algo que esta bem a nossa frente.

**Parte 1**

- "Vambora"! - Gritou o motorista que dirigia sua combe com quatro braços.

Esse era o primeiro fim de semana de Heitor após ter começado seu emprego. O trabalho não era lá muito desafiador, basicamente ele gastava a maior parte do tempo digitalizando documentos. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia ao que aquela papelada se referia, pois estava cheia de termos que para ele eram alienígenas.

Vestido com um short de praia preto e uma camisa regata verde, Heitor Sacramento entrou na combe carregando uma mochila que tinha tudo o que ele iria precisar para sobreviver àquela experiência. Protetor solar, toalha, sua carteira com dinheiro, óculos escuros e um livro para distrair a mente.

Com oito lugares a combe ia atolada de gente, atrás vinham Heitor, Sete Estradas, Pitoco, Ashtar Sheran e **Coral**, uma colega de trabalho de Heitor. Na frente vinham **Franguinha** (a menina erê que gostava de Pitoco) e mais quatro moradores do prédio.

Quando o pessoal se acomodou em seus lugares o motorista de quatro braços ligou o carro e começou sua viagem. Asa Branca é uma cidade litorânea, em menos de dez minutos o povo chegou no seu destino, a praia.

A combe foi estacionada perto da areia, Sete Estradas foi o primeiro a abrir a porta de correr. Os desencarnados e entidades faziam algazarra antes mesmo de pisarem na areia. Quando deixaram o carro para trás com as mãos cheias com quinquilharias Heitor fez uma pergunta a seu amigo exú.

- O que acontece se um carro dos vivos estacionar em cima da nossa combe?

- Relaxa, o carro veio com um filtro de percepção que faz com que as pessoas enxerguem a vaga como ocupada.

- Impressionante.

- Esse tipo de coisa você devia saber. A final essa tecnologia foi desenvolvida na empresa onde você trabalha.

O grupo escolheu a barraca mais próxima e se arrumaram juntando duas mesas. Nas seis cadeiras disponíveis sentaram-se o motorista e mais quatro pessoas, uma ficou vazia. Sete Estradas decidiu fazer uma caminhada, os dois erês se sentaram na areia e começaram a brincar de castelinho, Coral pegou uma cesta e foi até as águas dar um presente a **Iemanjá**. Heitor foi acompanhá-la.

Ashtar Sheran vestido somente com uma sunga preta tirou de sua mochila um pano com temática espacial e o pôs na areia para poder deitar em cima e tomar um banho de sol. Em seguida pegou um óculos escuros com lentes em forma de estrela. Deitou com as mãos apoiando a cabeça enquanto fazia um comentário sobre o lugar. - Prefiro praias de planetas com um sol vermelho, mas até que esse sol amarelo desse planetinha azul serve.

Heitor estava meio enferrujado na arte de conquistar mulheres, já que quando vivo a maioria delas só saiu com ele por terem sido pagas ou por interesse no seu status. Coral não era lá muito normal, apesar de ter um corpo em forma e um cabelo negro comprido muito bonito, sua pele era vermelha. Outra característica negativa dela era que a moça adorava beber. E beber muito.

Uma cesta de oferenda geralmente continha coisas como espelhinho ou alfazema, a pequena cesta de Coral tinha um conteúdo diferente. Um saco hermeticamente fechado contendo algumas notas de dinheiro. Quando Heitor perguntou o porquê daquele tipo inusitado de presente Coral veio com essa resposta:

- Não tenho muita paciência em escolher presente para as minhas amigas. Prefiro dar dinheiro para elas, aí elas podem escolher o que quiserem.

- É. Minha avó fazia o mesmo comigo.

Coral largou a cesta nas águas do mar e esperou até que as ondas a levassem. Pelo visto Iemanjá gostou da ideia do presente, pois a cesta não tardou a afundar.

Heitor ainda olhava para o mar, quanto olhou para o lado chega tomou um susto ao perceber que sua amiga estava tirando a roupa. A moça usava uma roupa de banho por baixo. Ao menos o biquine. De topless, a mulher chamava atenção principalmente por causa do contraste entre sua pele vermelha e sua roupa de banho preta. Heitor olhava para ela hipnotizado, meio bobalhão. Até parecia que nunca tinha visto mulher antes.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Coral.

**Parte 2**

Aproveitando a sombra proporcionada pelo sombreiro Heitor ficava meio que sentado, meio que deitado em uma cadeira de encostar. Ele tentava ler o livro que havia trazido para a praia, uma literatura estranha que não havia sido pensada tendo um humano relativamente normal como publico alvo. Um livro de autoajuda para zumbis não é algo que se encontra todo dia.

Heitor tentava se concentrar na leitura, mas havia algo próximo a ele que dispersava sua atenção. Até que o ex-jogador de futebol gostava de ler, porém, seu amor a um bom livro tinha limites. Era difícil manter seus olhos presos nas letras das páginas, pois eles sempre fugiam para dar uma espiadinha ao lado.

Não dava para saber se Coral fazia isso na inocência ou se queria provocar. Ela estava deitada com a barriga para o chão sobre a tanga tomando um banho de sol. Heitor não se decidia se olhava para a traseira dela ou a da amiga que estava ao seu lado na mesma posição. - Eita, acho que estou precisando de uma namorada. - Pensou o homem.

Para esfriar a cabeça, Heitor deixa o livro na cadeira e vai tomar uma ducha de água fria no chuveiro que ficava ao lado da barraca onde seu grupo praticamente havia montado acampamento.

- Ela é bonitona mesmo.

Enquanto tomava sua chuveirada Heitor nem havia percebido que Sete Estradas estava perto dele.

- Do que esta falando?

- Quer enganar justo a mim, que fiquei ao seu lado todo esse tempo? Você esta doidinho pela padilha.

- Não quero soar racista, mas prefiro uma namorada que seja ao menos humana.

- Eu posso te armar com ela. - Comentou Sete Estradas baixinho com um sorriso malicioso na cara. Heitor odiava quando seu amigo sorria assim.

- Fica quieto!

Mais tarde, o quatro braços do grupo tirou um monte de garrafas de dentro de uma caixa de isopor. O pessoal comemorou ao ver as marcas de bebida que ele trouxe. Já que elas eram famosas naquela frequência vibracional.

Sete Estradas cutucou Heitor e falou em seu ouvido. - Agora é a hora! Coral deve ficar soltinha depois da segunda garrafa.

- Já disse que não, fica quieto.

A maioria das pessoas tinha educação suficiente para beber em taças ou pelo menos em copos descartáveis. Coral, como uma boa padilha, não tinha paciência para isso e entornava uma garrafa inteira sozinha, bebendo pelo gargalo.

Heitor ficou encarando a moça beber horrorizado. Mais do que nunca achou acertado a ideia de desistir de um relacionamento. Sete Estradas, porém, não queria deixar de atuar como um cupido. Dessa vez ele foi até o ouvido de Coral e disse algo para ela. Estava falando de Heitor, era obvio, pois quando o exú falava e a padilha ouvia os dois ficavam olhando para a cara de Heitor.

Coral deu uma risada forte, aguda e bem arrastada. Heitor ficou quase tão vermelho quanto ela e teve vontade de abrir um buraco na areia e meter a cara nele, como se fosse uma avestruz.

Por achar que estava sendo vitima de chacota, ou bullyng como é dito hoje em dia, Heitor se afastou do grupo para dar uma caminhada.

A praia estava longe de estar lotada, pois não era época de alta temporada. Havia apenas uma família ali, um grupo de jovens acolá. A maioria deles estavam vivos, por isso ignoraram o ex-jogador por onde ele passava.

Como a areia da praia era fofa por onde Heitor caminhava deixava pegadas, mas como uma alteração no ambiente provocada por um ser etéreo não durava muito no mundo material logo elas sumiam.

Heitor andou bastante e andaria mais se por um acaso não tivesse olhado para trás e percebido que alguém o seguia. Era Coral. Ela ainda estava longe dele, era apenas um pontinho no horizonte.

Heitor não sabia se apertava o passo e fugia dela ou se chegava mais de perto para ver o que ela queria. A decisão não tardou a ser tomada, Heitor temia que ela quisesse fazer mais troça dele. Porém imaginou que não faria sentido a mulher se dar ao trabalho de andar tanto só para isso. Se bem que ela era uma padilha, dava para se esperar de tudo dela.

Coral e Heitor começaram a conversar. A medida que trocavam ideia Heitor foi ficando relaxado e até se esqueceu do mico que havia passado. Quando a conversa chegou a um certo ponto que Heitor achou que valia a pena arriscar ele soltou uma cantada. Não era das suas melhores, mas até que serviu. Conversa vai, conversa vem. Antes de voltarem para perto dos outros Coral tratou logo de tasca-lhe um beijo na boca. Daqueles de cinema. Aquilo pegou Heitor desprevenido e o deixou tão feliz que durante um bom tempo ficou com um sorriso meio bobo estampado na cara.

O casal caminhava agora de mãos dadas. Enquanto andavam Heitor ia sentindo uma sensação estranha, uma emoção boa que ia se apoderando de seu peito.

Heitor já havia sentido algo parecido antes. Quando sem querer havia acessado uma frequência de baixo nível. Isso ocorreu duas vezes: a primeira quando ele pegou um avião para Asa Branca logo depois de ter morrido e outra na casa de seus pais quando foi consumido pela culpa. A diferença era que dessa vez a sensação era boa.

Heitor fecha os olhos e quando volta a abrir tudo havia mudado. O sol parecia mais bonito, a praia parecia mais limpa, a água do mar estava cristalina...

Heitor olhou para Coral e praticamente viu outra mulher. A pele vermelha da moça havia mudado de cor, fazendo com que ela se transformasse em uma bela mulata. E o que era melhor: cem por cento humana.

- Garoto, você esta bem?

- Esta tudo tão... Bonito!

- Xi, garoto. Acho que você mudou de frequência.

De volta ao meio do grupo, Heitor ficou impressionado com a mudança de percepção que agora ele tinha daquelas pessoas. Os erês, Franguinha e Pitoco, não mais pareciam adultos com comportamento infantil, mas sim verdadeiras crianças de quatro anos de idade. Pitoco era o mais engraçado, com as bochechas rosadas e o corpo bem redondinho. Franguinha mais parecia uma princesinha. Uma menina magrinha de pele escura que usava um penteado de uma maneira que valorizava a beleza natural de seu cabelo crespo.

- Olha só! - Disse Heitor, quando se agachou para fazer uma gracinha com os erês que estavam brincando com a areia.

- Heitor, esta tudo bem? - Sete Estradas nunca viu seu amigo se enturmar tão bem com os erês, por isso achou o fato curioso.

Quando Heitor olhou para Sete Estradas chega ele andou para trás devido ao choque. O exú era o que mais havia mudado. Para começo de conversa pela primeira vez Heitor viu Sete Estradas com roupas. Usava calça comprida e blusa brancas feitas de algodão. Sua pele não tinha mais aquele tom esquisito de amarelo, mas sim uma cor natural, meio queimada pelo sol. Em sua cabeça não havia mais nenhum chifre ou qualquer menção disso. Para completar em suas costas podia ser visto pequenas asas, que não deviam medir mais do que dez centímetros.

Sete Estradas percebe que Heitor passou por uma ascensão e fica feliz com o progresso do seu protegido.

- Porra, cara. Finalmente!


End file.
